The Serene Fox
by lordofdragons5
Summary: Peace, a concept that people use lightly. But what is true peace in the shinobi world. The seeds of fate have been planted, now will it bear fruit or not? strongNaruto GodlikeNaruto Later, FoxNaruto. Naruto x ?
1. Stardust

**Author's notes**

 **Thank you to anyone who is reading this story as it is my first story, i'm really nervous as to how i will do, but i know i will not be able to become a better writer if i don't try now will i? So without any other comments of importance let us start the story!**

 _'Hello'_ human thoughts

'Hello' human speech

' _ **Die mortal** '_ demon/summon thoughts

' **Die mortal** ' demon/summon speech

disclaimer : "I do not claim ownership of Naruto nor do i make any profit off of writing this story"  
_begin_

The tale of a kitsune is one of treachery filled with lies covered in hate and malevolence, mortals who come into contact with a kitsune will always leave tainted and tales say there are grand kitsunes making them pure. Being bound to the great fox goddess Inari ,foxes pride themselves to be the most pure of kitsunes vowing to leave mortals to their own devices and eventually their own downfall, but as fate would see it being prideful and being arrogant are two different concept ones the Kyuubi did not seem to pay attention to. Being a mass of energy and hatred he felt unstoppable untouchable even, and that's why sitting in a cage bound to a human soul is all the more even worse was watching as his container was treated like a demon while being human.

' **Pitiful fleshbags** ' the Kyuubi stopped as it looked through its containers eyes seeing him an inch from death, quickly sending chakra out to heal him.

' **So simple minded** ' the beast shook his head in disgust. Suddenly looking up the demon found something it didn't expect the beast's voice boomed as it spoke.' **Interesting** '

-Real World-

Pain was the only thing he could feel. It raced from the top of him to the end ,but he wouldn't scream, he refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him in pain . Even if he wanted to he couldn't, they made sure of that his slit throat was enough proof . Looking up he could see his assailants were near the end of their "Fox Hunt". Sighing the blonde just laid back and accepted what was to happen, even going as far as to let a smile grace his lips.

'Maybe death will be a little more forgiving, heh' Feeling the hits start again the blonde just grit his teeth together when suddenly he couldn't feel anymore pain he felt . . . Wet?

Standing up with obvious amounts of difficulty seen by the strained expression on his face. Not even caring about looking where he was he started to limp in a random direction feeling an odd pull in the tunnels. After awhile he started to feel numb. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he knew he couldn't stop until he had to found what was pulling him towards it, be it good or evil he will accept his fate. After all it's all he can do. Without thinking nor caring where he was going the blonde continued until he was forcibly snapped out of his trance when he saw the ground coming towards him at an alarming rate, when suddenly a claw and a very large one at that held him up. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth the blonde lifted himself up and looked to see what had helped him, but instead was met with a pitch black cage and a slitted red eye along with the furry red clawed hand that extended through the bars. Now he was no fool he could sense the hatred and power rolling off the beast in waves and if his assumption was correct than he should make his last prayers now.

'If you are going to kill me just do it quickly' said the blonde aloud in a voice void of all emotion.

The Kyuubi knew this kind of voice it was the voice of someone had given up on life, someone not willing to struggle to survive in misery.

' **What makes you think i am going to kill you or even fulfill your request. boy!** ' it responded grinning in the darkness making it look more intimidating.

'I didn't expect you to actually fulfill my request anyways but i had wanted to hope, but then again hope is foolish only action can make a difference.' the blonde responded still not even moving from his spot right next to the extended claw.

The Kyuubi had yet to find someone who he could respect but this "boy" in front of him just might prove him wrong, he might yet give him a chance, but he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

' **What are you doing here fleshbag**?' questioned the Kyuubi even though he already knew why.

'I do not know but i would like to know where exactly "here" is' spoke the blonde looking at the red slitted eye unflinching.

'" **Here" is your mindscape where our subconscious merge to form this plane of existence so that we may communicate. Actually i think i've said my piece.** ' the beast said this while flashing a menacing grin.

'Why would i need to talk to you? Wait. better question who or what are you.'

' **I am sealed inside you by that Namikaze and his wife ,as for who I am, I'm the mighty Kyuubi no kitsune! I can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains all with a swish of my tails!** ' the Kyuubi stepped into the light showing its full form of a giant fox . looking at it Naruto noticed a few things 1. His ears are rabbit ears (Author's Note: lol i find that hilarious ) and his upper torso and arms were that of a human like structure all of this was covered in spiky orange fur giving the fox a feral look while looking intimidating, and to finish it all of were his eyes of deep crimson with a slitted pupil, in all it was a intimidating sight.

The Kyuubi waiting for the girly screams to begin was once again surprised when he felt something climbing up his leg towards his down he saw the 4 year old blonde crawling up his arm, but instead of swatting him like the fly he was the Kyuubi waited and watched until finally the brat got onto his snout and looked him in the eyes.

'Your fur is soft yet feels like diamond' the blond tilted his head while looking at the Kyuubi puzzled.

 ***scoffs* 'of course it is! i'm amazing and so by default so is my amazing fur'**

'Your kinda arrogant aren't you, but then again a being of you magnitude can back up your words.'

 **'Gaki just ask your question i don't feel like playing games so tell me what you want'**

'You're going to kill me. Right ?' said the blonde voice still emotionless

' **And if i am ?** '

'Then i want you to do me a favor' the blonde said seriousness in his eyes as he stared at the Kyuubi

 **'And what would this favor be power? Glory? Or maybe . . . Revenge** ' as he said that a bone chilling grin crept onto its face

Naruto shook his head as he stared at the Kyuubi ' No none of those. What I want is peace' this surprised the Kyuubi once again making it glare at its host

' **Very funny gaki now tell me what you really want** '' the Kyuubi snarled making Naruto unbalanced on his snout.

'If i release you will you promise to bring peace to this world I do not care how it's done as long as it's true peace.'

The Kyuubi stopped looking at the blonde and then started to . . . laugh ?

' **Hahahaha oh I thought oji-sama was just pulling my tails when he said you would come** '

'Huh' was the only intelligent reply Naruto could give.

' **gaki . . wait no kit you deserve that name, how about i strike a deal with you** ' The Kyuubi looked Naruto dead in the eye as he said this 'i **will bring peace to this world by giving you the power to do so** ' the bijuu lowered himself down while wagging his tails making thunderous booms echo through the corridor.

dumbfounded was all that could describe Naruto's train of thought.  
'why? Why help me when you can be free! are you not selfish' Naruto screamed at the bijuu losing his calm attitude.

' **kit i haved lived a long life, done many things, seen many things but one thing i always wanted was a son.** ' Naruto's eyes were wide now understanding where this was going ' **so i will ask you kit i will turn you into a full blooded kitsune a being of trickery, will you take this power and bring peace and make me proud!** ' the Kyuubi smiled gently down at the blonde looking at him with love and the utmost care.  
Naruto looked into the Kyuubi's eyes as it stared at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto looked up with blurry vision and asked choked out one word 'Why.'

' **kit i've seen your entire life, every time you cried, every time you felt alone, every time you wondered if anyone loved you i was there longing to tell you of someone that loved you.'**

still teary eyed Naruto nodded his head and wiped his. Smiling he looked up at him.' Kyuubi wait no father i accept, i will bring peace and make you proud. I promise!'

chuckling the Kyuubi looked down at him ' **i will no longer be alive though i will die as soon as the ritual is done. i'm sorry i have to leave you so soon but i will always watch over you.** '  
crying even harder Naruto looks up at his father and screams 'NO! i don't want power if i have to let you go' Naruto is stopped by a flash of red light blinding him. When he looked up he saw a light brown skinned man with silver hair and red eyes. He was wearing a crimson kimono with a picture of a fix with red eyes snarling at the bottom.  
the man smiled at him. **'it doesn't matter the ritual has begun and i have already began to fade so i wish to give you a present** ' Kyuubi pulled two katanas from behind him ' **these are my fangs using my chakra i crafted them to be like this for you to wield them.** ' Naruto stood up crying as he rushed the man crashing into him. 'i'll miss you'  
' **Naruto my name is Kazuki and i will miss you too . . . Sochi** ' Kazuki smiled at him as his body started to fade away ' **remember i will always love you sochi** ' with that Kasuki the Nine Tailed Fox was gone.  
standing up Naruto grabbed the swords and fell to his knees clutching the swords close.'i will not fail you tou-san!'

Real world

Naruto woke up with a start. Looking around he saw he was in the forest around konoha, but something was different everything seemed taller . Going to the nearest tree he tried to climb it only to find his paws in the way . . . Wait paws?

-THE END-

 **Dun-Du-DU Cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHAHA I feel like i did a good job on this chapter but knowing if you guys liked it would be even better so leave a comment or review doesn't matter i just would like some criticism good, bad, or absolutely random doesn't matter just leave something. Now the reason that naruto felt so close the the kyuubi is because in this fic noone but the hokage approached him. With little good physical contact having someone say they love you like a son will have a big effect on you.**

 **Dragon signing Out. Chow!**


	2. Dream State

Author's notes hello guys it's dragon here saying that Mikoto is still alive i will probably tell why later but for now just accept it. Along with that i also want to say that my grammar is not the best but i will go through and try to correct everything. anyways Ja-ne

 _'Hello'_ human thoughts

'Hello' human speech

 ** _'Die mortal'_** demon/summon thoughts

 **'Die mortal'** demon/summon speech

disclaimer : "I do not claim ownership of naruto nor do i make any profit off of writing this story"

_ Last time_

'naruto my name is Kazuki and i will miss you too . . . Sochi' Kazuki smiled at him as his body started to fade away ' remember i will always love you sochi' with that Kasuki the Nine Tailed Fox was gone.  
standing up naruto grabbed the swords and fell to his knees clutching the swords close.'i will not fail you tou-san!' -Real World-  
naruto woke up with a start. Looking around he saw he was in the forest around konoha, but something was different everything seemed taller . Going to the nearest tree he tried to climb it only to find his paws in the way . . . Wait paws?

Story Start_  
8 years later 'huh, so humans can get along ' Naruto looked up as he was sitting in a tree was overlooking a clearing with 4 people in it. Three teens and a silver haired man. Looking back down naruto started to listen to the man speak.  
'Team work is part of being a shinobi of the hidden leaf, the whole point of this test was to see if you could work together.' The man looked at the three teens in front of him. 'Ino you did nothing but bug Sasuke during the test and when i put a genjutsu on you , you couldn't break out of it' the now identified Ino looked down in shame. ' Kiba you tried to bring the group together and no one listened to you that is why you're not tied up. you stood in the way of an attack when your teammate was in trouble, for that i give you my respect for you have what it means to be a true shinobi of konoha.' Kakashi looked at Kiba with respect showing in his eye. ' And finally Sasuke. While you were arrogant most of the test you still tried to work with your teammates. Like Kiba you stood in the way of an attack for your teammate and that earns you my respect.' Kakashi was now eye smiling and was looking at the stone behind them. 'This stone behind you has the names of shinobi who have fought and died for konoha, they gave their lives so you could live your's free of strife, blood and ,war . They have earned respect above all other.' Kiba, Ino, and Sasuke were now looking at the stone in awe and respect. 'My sensei Minato Namikaze helped me learn something important' Kakashi was near tears as he was giving his speech. 'Those who fail their mission is trash, but those who abandon their comrades are scum' Kakashi looked away from the stone and back at his students. 'You have proven to me that you can work together on a ok level and that you will do anything for your teammates , so i now can happily say you are now team 7!' Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.  
'Kakashi sensei i have a question' asked Sasuke. ' What does it mean to be a shinobi?' The uchiha looked truly puzzled at his own question.  
Kakashi looked down at sasuke with a little pride in his eye. 'To be a shinobi is to be a tool for your village, but that does not mean your emotionless, you are human you are born flawed and weak , that's why we have friends and comrades so we can fill our weakness.' Sasuke nodded and sat back down.  
'Now all of you go home and party with your family's, you are the only team that has ever passed my exam so be happy but do not let it go to your head.' And with a wave Kakashi was gone. The team looked around and then left, headed to their homes.

-back with naruto -

'well i didn't expect that to actually be a passing team, but oh well.' Looking over these past eight years Naruto could say a lot has changed power, emotionally, and physically wise. He no longer had blonde hair after becoming the son of kasuki his hair turned a dark crimson almost black it hung over his left eye and went to his shoulder ( By the way his hair is no longer spikey it's kinda like Ukatakas in style but longer!). His skin was that of a light brown and his eyes were bright red. he wore a light brown Kimono missing the right sleeve, over it is a black vest with multiple pockets, strapped to his back in a X were two grey sheathed katana's, and to finish it all off was the 3 fluffy crimson and white tipped fox tails lazily swinging behind him.  
'That was boring' Naruto reached into his Kimono and pulled out a black journal with a blue gem on the through the pages he began to read

-7 years ago.

"I don't know where i should go next, after leaving Konoha i didn't think i would need any were to go but the forest but i realise now that I was foolish, for i cannot train on my own i need teachers. I think i will go to iron country and learn the ways of the sword. Until next time"  
Flipping through some more pages he came to the next part

-5 years ago.

"It has been fun in iron country, my sensei has taught me all he could before he died, I will respect him and his wishes but, i wish he would have let me heal him, it still hurts." The page here was stained with what looks like tears "having to bury him it hurt i have not cried like that since tou-san died i do not like it, but i will live. Until next time.'

Naruto looked towards the sky and closed his eyes remembering his dead sensei. After a moment he looked back down and flipped through some more pages.

-3 years ago.

"i have stayed in mist country for too long. I have stayed off of the radar of yagura and the rebels, but they are starting to look for me so I must leave. I have practised with my bloodline long enough now it is time to gain more parts of it. Until next time."

-2 years ago.

"i have trained enough. Lightning country has a lot of resources at its disposal so being silent and of the radar was hard but has been fruitful. Meeting the two tails jinchuriki was helpful and was the happiest time i have had in my life, but i had to leave and i would like to return."

-1 year ago.

" A strange man in a black cloak and a orange mask captured me a month ago he said that i was part of a greater plan. After that i woke up in my mindscape , Inside my mindscape was empty of anything besides a strange statue with a blindfold. it emits a power like tou-san had i will leave it alone for now. Until next time."  
-six months ago "i am back in water country now , i had found a strange cave that emits the same power as the statue. After exploring the cave i have found a strange staff that emits power. I had picked it up and it brought me to my mind."

-Flashback-

'where am I?" Naruto looked around getting into a fighting stance ready to use his quick draw style.  
'ho ho young one." Naruto turns around to see an old man. He was dressed in a white robe with six magatama on the neck piece. The man himself had a pale skin tone, his eyes were a lavender color with six black rings, two horns protruded from the top of his head under it was what looked like a closed eye, His hair was a bright white that spikely traveled down his back. On his face was a long straight beard and a small smile. ' what are you doing here young one'  
' I had touched that weird staff that felt like tou-san's power.' Naruto spoke while quickly hiding his ears and tails with a fox illusion.  
'Oh, and who would your tou-san be?' Asked the man with a raised eyebrow.  
Naruto dropped back into his stance, right leg extended outwards to the right while his left was bent. His right hand was on the sword on his back and his left hand was touching the floor.' That would be none of your concern.' Naruto leveled a smoldering glare at the old man.  
The man gave an amused smirk at the blonde. ' and if i persist ?' Naruto did not answer instead he kicked off the ground and flew in the direction of the old man bringing his sword out of its sheath ready to slice the man in half. Reacting quickly the man grabbed Naruto's wrist and bent it behind his back, but was forced to let go when naruto tried to kick him. ' ho ho young one you're a little feisty aren't ya!'  
' Shut it old man, more fighting and less talking' Naruto once again jump at the old man but instead of swinging at him he dropped to the ground and tried to sweep the man's legs out from under him. The man jumped and kicked Naruto in the face while doing a flip and landing, the smirk never leaving his face. Naruto flying through the air flipped over and landed in the same position he started the battle in.  
'are you done yet, for i only wish to talk' the old man softly smiled .  
naruto glared at the old man, when suddenly he felt the man release monstrous amounts of chakra. Naruto saw Kazuki's face behind the man. His face immediately softened, and his body relaxed . standing up he put his sword away and mumbled ' i'm sorry '  
'now then are you ready to tell me who you are?' questioned the old man.  
Naruto never really thinking what he should change his last name to stood and said. ' my name is Naruto Uzumaki Kyuu . Son of the mighty Kazuki' After saying his piece Naruto then calmly sat down and crossed his legs as the old man walked towards him.  
' Well then my name's Hagoromo Otsutsuki. ' The man paused for a second and said ' But you may know me better as the Rikudou Sennin' The sage smiled softly when he saw Naruto's eye's widened.  
' hogo-Jiji, Tou-san told you were dead! How are you here?' Naruto basically screamed.  
'Young one I had sealed my soul into the staff so that when the time comes i could give someone my gift.' Hagoromo smiled as he looked down at naruto.  
'What gifts?' Naruto questioned as he looked around.  
' i have seen your life Naruto, and i can see you have the gedo mazo sealed inside you, so i will give you some of my power.' Naruto's eye's Widened when he said that. After all this was a man that could beat tou-san. ' I will give you my rinnegan it will awaken as soon as you wake up. But my other gifts will awaken over time.' the sage was still smiling at the dumbfounded expression on Naruto's face. 'When you awaken you will explore that cave it has scrolls on your new powers and history before your current time' Suddenly the sage started to disappear 'Why are you giving these to me?' Naruto looked truly confused.  
'Because you wish to bring peace to this world , something i could not achieve.' He smiled ' I believe you can bring peace and i put my faith in you.' As he finished Hagoromo started to fade out of existence.  
' Wait! why are you disappearing!' Naruto screamed tears cascading down his eyes.  
'Because young one, my time is gone i have stayed to this world for a sole purpose and now that that's complete i wish to see my family in the afterlife.' The sage gave Naruto a smile. Naruto looked into his eye's and could see just how tired the sage was. the sage looked at Naruto and gave him a hug. 'Stay strong Naruto for this world depends on you.' The sage closed his eyes and smiled one last time as he disappeared.

-Flashback End-

Naruto looked up at the sky, listening to the sounds of the leafs and wind as they sang.  
' I can't just stay here and mop now can I?' The redhead smirked showing off his sharp canines as he stood up. 'It's almost time for the world to see me' with one last look at the sky the redhead disappeared.

-THE END-

 **Wow that chapter turned out better than I thought it would! Any ways Thank you to anyone that is still reading. Now then a few thing**

 **Q. How is Naruto not Godlike you gave him the rinnegan,the sages staff, and the other sages power?**

 **A: Naruto left the village when he was 4 and went to iron country only samurai there so noone to teach him how to use chakra. in Lightning and water country he only came into contact with Yugito but she didn't teach him anything, So he has no chakra, also it took Nagato Years to learn all the abilities for his eyes and Naruto just got them 6 months ago and still cant use chakra.**

 **Q:How did he stay hidden with no chakra?**

 **A: As a kitsune he is able to use illusions. he can also use fox fire but is not good with it.**

 **Q:Did naruto read the scrolls?**

 **A: NO, not yet because like the tablet in the naka shrine you need the rinnegan to read the scrolls. So he just has them in his Kimono.**

 **2\. There will be a pairing I just haven't figured one out yet. If you have any one that you want to be in the pairing just message me.**

 **3\. There will be no yaoi no exception there will also be no harem sorry but no.**

 **being a kitsune has a fox form but doesn't use it to often but it will be in the story.**  
 **Well that's about it so**

 **Dragon Signing out- Bye**


	3. Rising Tide

Author's notes

 **OK** **before I go into any Author like things i just want to say WOW . When i had posted this story i had expected like 10 views total, but no i go and check out my story like half an hour after i uploaded it and i have over 100 views! Thats amazing it made my day so thank you to everyone that read or even checked it out. Another thing that has come to my attention is that my first two chapters were in some weird format where it explained what font and color type and stuff, I apologise for that, I had uploaded it not as a .txt file. Anyways, one of the reviewers brought up a good point. How is he not gonna be overpowered when he has the sage's staff and eyes? Simple, i'm going to make him struggle and not boom absorb kyuubi and can destroy a village with a example, He doesn't know how to use something that he needs but will learn how to use it Without further ado let us begin.**

' _Hello_ ' human thoughts

'Hello' human speech

' **Die mortal** ' demon/summon thoughts

' **Die mortal** ' demon/summon speech

disclaimer : "I do not claim ownership of naruto nor do i make any profit off of writing this story"

Last time: Naruto looked up at the sky, listening to the sounds of the leafs and wind as they sang.

' I can't just stay here and mop now can I?' The redhead smirked showing off his sharp canines as he stood up. 'It's almost time for the world to see me' with one last look at the sky the redhead disappeared.

_Story Start_

' _So peaceful and calm_ ' The third Hokage sighed to himself as he looked over the village ,remembering the blonde bundle of joy that would scream to be Hokage ' _Naruto-kun i hope you are happy in heaven_ ' Sarutobi turns away from the glass overlooking the village 'I wish i had done better for you ' Sarutobi looks over at the door and quickly wipes his tears away, as he hears a knock. ' Come in!' he goes to sit down at his desk as the jounin sensei's file into the room. A random jounin steps forward.

'Hokage-sama , we're here to report our teams progress.' Sarutobi nods and the jounin steps back.

'Tell me who has passed and who has failed' Sarutobi pulls out a stack of folders with each teams name's on it.

'Team 1 failed'

'Team 2 Failed'

'Team 3 Passed' A random jounin smiles at his team's success

'Team 4 is still in action'

'Team 5 failed'

'Team 6 led by Asuma Sarutobi consisting of sakura Haruno,Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame. Passed' Asuma Smiles as his team's names are stamped'

'Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake consisting of Ino Yamanaka,Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha . Passed' Kakashi eye smiled amused at the shocked faces of the jounin in the room.

'Can you repeat that please , i think my old age is catching up.' The Hokage looked Kakashi like he had just grew another head.

'As i said they passed with flying colors,' Kakashi had a smile underneath his mask. ' They went as far as standing in the way of an attack for their teammate.'

Sarutobi shook his head. ' _I need a new job.'_ The Hokage looks back at the jounin 'alright lets finish this before i have a heart attack' The jounin chuckle,

'Hokage-sama' Sarutobi looks over at Kurenai and nodded.

'Team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi consisting of Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sai no last name Have passed' She smiled towards the end.

Sarutobi sighed 'Alright everyone thank you, you are dismissed' With a final nod the jounin filed out but before a certain anbu captain could leave he heard 'kakashi stay until everyone moved out . Once everyone was gone The Hokage spoke 'kakashi you wouldn't happen to want to join me for his memorial.' Kakashi looks at the Hokage in surprise. 'How did you know'

Sarutobi laughs 'I didn't i was just gonna head there myself' Kakashi looks down and nods yes.

Memorial stone

Looking at the stone Kakashi Sighs as he thinks about the hyperactive blonde ' _you can't become hokage._ ' Tears started to cascade down his lone eye. ' _Because i was weak your dream was crushed!_ ' By this point Kakashi had fallen to his knees. ' I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry' By the end kakashi's face was shadowed by his hair but you could still see the tears falling. His voice had began to hiccup, Kakashi sat there for hour;s. Eventually it began to rain and kakashi's cries had mixed in with the rain, until Kakashi fell asleep, his dreams full of the guilt of not being able to save Naruto.

_Wave Country_

' _This place is in ruins'_ Naruto looked around him seeing half broken building and people on the streets. ' _This is unforgivable_ ' Naruto's hands had clenched by this point and his knuckles had turned white. He was about to explode when he felt the rings on his staff jingle. Looking over he saw a little girl with red hair knocked into him. He back up he saw the little girl run away, smirking he calmly walked after her.

_20 minutes Later_

Coming to a rundown house the blonde stopped. ' _So this is where she lives, no wonder she stole my wallet_ ' Walking in through the half broken door Naruto looked around and had to stop himself from just massacring the nearest thug. Calming his mind the blonde explored a little bit until he heard voices. Following the voices he came to a room room with a bunch of people surrounding the little girl. Naruto took out one of his swords. This one had a white blade with a black cloth wrapped handle, the Hilt was what looked like a shuriken. The blonde smirked and became invisible with a ripple originating from the katana.

'Stupid brat! This is all you could get!' The little girl whimpered as she got back handed. 'I took you in when no one in Wave would and yet you can't even gather money!' The girl scooted back as the man came forward. ' I oughta teach you a lesson.' The little girl squeezed her eyes shut, as the man prepared to hit her again naruto decided he had enough, and with a downward stroke of the blade the man was cut down.

'You can open your eyes now he won't hurt you' Naruto spoke without a hint of remorse for the man he just cut down.

The girl opened her eyes to see the man she stole from earlier. ' H-how did y-you find me'. The girl stuttered afraid of the man in front of her. 'Simple. I followed you'. Naruto talked as he wiped the blood off of his katana and sheathed it. ' Does th-that mean you're a n-ninja' She looked frightened at the idea. ' No ' was naruto's simple reply ' I do not know how to use chakra ' The girl visibly relaxed his response ,but was still on guard. Naruto swiftly turned around and started walking, stopped at the door and turned his head towards her. ' follow me'. The girl looked up in surprise and scurried after him.

Once outside the house the girl hurried up and fell into step with Naruto. Naruto after a couple minutes of walking started to examine the girl. Her hair which he had thought was red was actually brown just covered in blood, her hair fell down to the middle of her back, she had pale white skin with large fist sized bruises littered across her body, she had an oval face with violet eyes, she looked to be about 4 years old and all in all abused. They stopped in front of a clothing store where the girl looked up at naruto. ' Mister, what are we doing here' she talked in a quiet tone, Naruto had to listen closely to even hear her. Looking down at her he spoke. ' our getting some new clothes' The girl looked shocked that someone would help her. Without even talking naruto walked into the shop, followed quickly followed by the girl.

The shop itself was to be simply put as Broken. Not a single piece of clothing was clean everything there had patches and holes. Sighing Naruto walked to the counter to see a thin man looking at him. 'You wouldn't happen to have clothing in her size, would you.' naruto asked the man while pointing to the girl. The man shook his head sadly. Sighing once again the redhead looked at the man ' Alright then, how much fabric do you have? ' The man turned around and walked into the back room and returned with a stack of dirty fabric. The man looked at him 'that will be 10,000 yen' naruto not even shocked about the highly overpriced he was taking out his wallet he was stopped by the girl. ' mister, you don't need to pay that much for me'. Naruto looked down at the girl and smiled kindly. Shaking off her arm he handed the man the money grabbed the fabric and walked out, Once again followed by the girl.

Outskirts of Town

Stopping by the water the redhead stopped jumped of the dock and landed in a small wooden boat. ' are you coming ?' naruto looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. At first she seemed hesitant until she finally lowered herself into the boat. ' M-Mister ' She was cut off in her sentence when Naruto spoke ' My name is Naruto ' she looked at Naruto as he rowed. ' Mis-Naruto where a-are we g-going ' he looked at her and nodded his head. ' To get you some clothes.

_On Land_

Hitting solid ground Naruto climbed out and headed into the nearby forest. After walking for a while they found a pond where Naruto stopped. 'Mr. Naruto what are you doing. He looked at her and saw the fearful expression on her face. Realising he just brought her into a forest alone he facepalmed. ' *sigh* I know this may seem bad to you but i do not mean to harm you i promise .' Looking up to see if she was listening he continued. ' I came out here to clean this fabric because the water in the town costs to much. ' The girl looked less afraid but still looked ready to run. Naruto turned around and started to dip the fabric into the pond and scrub it with his hand.

'What is your name' naruto looked at her over his shoulder

'W-why would you w-want to know t-that' she looked ready to dart off into the forest at this point.

' because i can't just keep calling you girly now can I ?' Naruto gave her an amused look

'Hey! I've seen things that would make you so scared you'd run away.' Her personality did a 180 as she screamed at Naruto.

'Alright then you silled haven't answered my question,' By now naruto had finished washing all the fabric and had taken out a piece of string and had begun to tie it to two trees.

' I don't know my name.' The girl looked down sadly. She was surprised when she felt a hand her head. Looking up she was met with the sight of a crouching naruto looking her in the eye.

' I guess i have to give you one then huh, is that alright with you.' The girl looked at Naruto, this man had done more for her than most people had done in her entire life. She looked down her hair shadowing her face as tears fell to the grass floor. ' Are you alright ? she looked up at him through blurry eyes and tackled him in a hug. ' is that a yes'. He felt her head nod against him.

'Alright how about. . . Shio short for ageshio!' He looked down to see her answer. She got off of him and wiped her eyes and nodded yes.

_A Month Later_

Ever since Naruto and the newly named Shio's incident in the forest they had become closer with naruto visiting the abandoned house he found her in everyday. Naruto would occasionally take Shio out to eat to cheer her up. Today was no different Naruto and Shio could be seen walking through Wave trying to find something that wasn't expired to eat.

'Did you hear, the old man Tazuna went and got some Konoha Ninja to come and protect him while he builds the bridge' At this Naruto stops and turns to the two Civilians that are talking ' Yea, poor guy i heard Gato threatened to kill him if he didn't stop building the bridge.' Naruto was now walking away from the men. ' _interesting_ '

-THE END-

 **Thank you everyone for once again reading my book it makes my day now then onwards**

 **Alright i think this is important 1 US Dollar is about 100 yen so 10,000 yen is 100 Dollars.**

 **Now as for what Ageshio means it means "rising ride" i thought of it because she is from wave fitting don't ya think.**

 **Dragon signing out. Seeya**


End file.
